Keira Reborn (KTWH)
Keira Reborn(キーラ・リボーン / Kīra ribōn), otherwise known as Keira The Winged Hedgehog, is a winged hedgehog bestowed with renewed strength, and has two superpowers: umbra-electrokinesis and umbrakinesis. She’s currently a part of Team Night, being the team’s fly-type character. This character belongs to Skyrowl. Appearance She is winged hedgehog hybrid that stands at 90cm and weighs 27kg. Keira has black/dark grey quills, 5 at the back of her head, one on the right side of her face, two at the left side of her face, and four on her forehead. The quills on her forehead and on the side of her face are all outlined with cyan/electric blue. She has peach arms, muzzle, and hands, while her outer ears, legs, feet, and body are all dark purple. Trailing from near her right side of her forehead to her right side of her muzzle are triangular markings. From her right muzzle, its color is black, as it trails up to her right eyelid. On the middle of her eyelid, the black color transitions to cyan, and ends on the right side of her forehead. On her body, are silver tiger stripes that form a pattern similar to a rib cage. She also has dark purple eyes, light grey inner ears and light grey wings. Attire: Keira wears a dark purple jacket vest with light blue triangular marks that form a ribcage-like pattern, having two on each side. The outline of her hoodie is silver, but the sweater’s extremely short sleeves are colored black. Inside, she wears a plain black sleeveless t-shirt. She also uses a dark blue skort, outlined with light blue. Her gloves are black, and reach till her knuckles. The bracelets that are attached to her gloves are silver. Finally, she uses a pair of dark blue boots with a silver ‘X’ mark on each boot, and a silver, extendable monoclaw on each boot. These single silver claws are firmly attached to the boots, and can also extend and retract whenever Keira wants them to. Her winter attire has her sweater being long sleeved, and two light blue pom-poms dangling from a string, one on each side. She wears black leggings, and her boots have light blue straps, instead of ‘X’ marks. Dark Form: Dark Lightning: In dark form, she has a slight color change, and her wings change. Her once cyan outlines on her quills will become silver, and her wings become bat-like, and are now black, but has few silver feathers. Keira's right eye will become wine red, and sometimes, it becomes a spiral, hypnotic eye. However, her left eye remains violet. When transforming into her dark form, she undergoes a slight change in her attire. On the right side of her face is a silver mask, covering her entire right eye and markings. Keira's bracelets will become chains, while the triangle on each of her gloves will become silver. Her shirt, hoodie and skort will have ripped edges, her belt will be slightly longer and sharper, but her boots and monoclaws won't change. Personality On the outside, Keira is a quiet individual, usually keeping her true feelings and secrets to herself. She is also known to be loyal, responsible, observant, strong-willed and dutiful; not wanting to be seen as a failure. And when she knows that she’s failing/failed something important, Keira overworks herself. She will not sleep till she fixed what she did wrong, often tiring herself out in the process. She puts her team first; willing to take extreme risks for her teammates, leading her into near-death situations, and times where her teammates had to save her. And she might seem like she has control of her emotions, but internally, Keira is conflicted by her past, and is still recovering from it. Whenever she’s alone, Keira ‘suffers alone’, in which she spends her time in her room, blaming herself because of her failures. Other than that, Keira has also been known to have a fiery temper. When Keira loses her composure, she’s known to be very stubborn, harsh, and aggressive. And at times, whether she’s calm or in rage mode, Keira can also be straightforward with what she thinks, especially if it comes to judging people, situations, or even what she thinks of her team’s plan. She usually doesn’t mean to be extremely harsh, as she’s just speaking what’s in her mind. Keira can actually socialize pretty well, despite her hate for crowded areas (which are filled with talking, noisy people). She oddly finds crowded areas, and talking/singing in front of many people stressing, so she ends up avoiding these situations as frequently as possible. But in places where she ‘has’ to socialize, and is forced to speak up, or do something she hates, Keira will try and do it. On the battlefield, she hates losing; especially when she isn’t able to show off her true potential. She isn’t afraid to fight at full power when she needs to, but she has to hold back most of the time. Keira also uses a lot of her imagination in battle, and also relies on her experience. Backstory Keira's born in Nocturnel Village, located on a small island on the Central Sea, to her parents, Phobos and Alyssa. Powers Umbra-Electrokinesis: This power gives her the ability to manipulate/control black lightning, which is the darker, and destructive side of the normal electrokinesis. Distance, mass, precision, and other stats of the attack depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength Keira has, and puts in. Scale of Power: The amount of power Keira chooses to put in her umbra-electrokinetic attacks, and its effects. It has 5 levels of power. 1. Can paralyze an opponent, or make them faint, and is the weakest power scale of all. 2. Still is able to stun, but also has an 'almost never' chance of destroying the target. 3. Turns stuff into ashes when hit by this level of black lightning. 4. When the target is hit, signs of corruption might appear, but the corruption is slow. 5. Able to destroy and corrupt anything that crosses its path. Power and energy determines how destructive it is, and its strength to corrupt something. Umbrakinesis: This is the power to control/manipulate darkness itself. Since her umbrakinesis is no longer patches of black that she adds to her electrokinesis, she is now able to use it, but it isn't as powerful as her father's. With umbrakinesis, she is able to travel using shadow sneak, and she has more attacks to use for her combos. Abilities * Store Electricity: When hit by any form electric attack, she is able to absorb it, using it as extra energy for attacking, running, etc. * Ultra Night Vision: Is able to see perfectly well at night, and isn’t affected by how dark her surroundings are. * Shadow Travel: This is exactly what Mephiles does, by the way. She sinks into her shadow, and becomes one with it. She then is able to use this as a form of movement, immune to any attacks, and can only be forced out of this state when she loses energy, and when another user who is also able to attack her using their own shadow. Keira uses this for sneak attacking, dodging attacks, and as a form of travel. * Dimensional Storage: Using her umbrakinesis, Keira can now open her own pocket dimension, and store/stuff anything inside it. The things that she puts in the pocket dimension can be summoned, but alternately, she can open the dimension again, and pull it out. Skills * Flying: Keira has been practicing her flying skills ever since she was around 5, and at that time, she was able to fly until the height of a tree, and was still afraid of heights. Her wings have developed over the years, being much more powerful and more durable than before. Keira can reach heights up until the thermosphere in her normal form, since she has heat-resistant wings. And in her Dark Form, she can go wherever in outer space she wants to, as long as she doesn’t turn back into her normal form. * Using an Axe and Two Scythes: It took a very long time to get used to carrying two scythes with one in each hand. After getting a lot of scythe training from her father, she is now able to carry two scythes. Keira is already skilled at using her new axe, since an axe had always been her ace weapon. * Absorbing Electricity: Keira can absorb electricity, and transform it into her own type of lightning - black lightning. After that, she is able to use that absorbed electricity as her extra power/energy, or do whatever she wants with it. * Heat-Resistant Wings: During her recovery, Keira would do flying and diving drills, in order to develop stronger and more durable wings. So in order to achieve heat-resistant wings, she had to practice diving and flying past the atmosphere layers. * Speaks Underworld Language: In their training sessions, Phobos had been teaching Keira on how to speak this language. It's necessary for her to learn this, because it's a common knowledge that every underworld being should know. Moveset Basic Moves: * Shadow Sneak: Keira becomes one with her own shadow, using it to move anywhere she wants to. She can reappear out of her shadow at any given time, unless another one using shadow sneak manages to force her into cancelling shadow sneak, or her energy is wasted. If either these two happens, Keira will be back into her mobian self again. * Lightning Rain: Summons a destructive, massive sized, circular ranged, area damage lightning bolt shower on an area she chooses. * Fly: Flaps her wings powerfully, propelling her up into the air. She can reach till the thermosphere only. Because if she dives at a higher rate, her wings will burn like hell while diving down with a massive burst of speed. * Drill Dive: Holds the handle of her axe/scythes, while standing on the thin sides of the weapon, like a Pogo-stick. She then spins in a tornado-like way, turning into a drill, which she can aim, before usually descending. * Dark Axe: Temporarily powers her axe up with umbrakinetic energy, and attacks the opponent. The attack ends when the umbrakinesis effect has ended. If it hits the opponent, they'll get more damage than a normal axe slash. But, if you land a hit on the opponent's back, the damage will be greater than before. * Axe Slay: A quick, but powerful axe slash, that can cut through stuff. Keira usually uses this attack as a combo finisher, or when she needs to go for a quick attack. * Black Tornado: Surrounds herself with umbrakinesis, before twirling around super fast like a mini tornado. This can be used to catch opponents inside, dealing multiple damage, and sometimes make them stay in the tornado - if they don't move. * Snare Drago Strike: Makes a ball of umbra-electrokinetic energy, before shaping it into a dragon. She'll then tell it to home on the opponent. * Clawing Stab: Lands on the opponent with the single, sharp claw unsheathed on each of her boots, stabbing the opponent once she manages to land anywhere on them. * Home-Run: Smacks the opponent in any direction with the flat side of her axe. Deck the Halls * Spin Axel Dash: Curls up into a ball, and spins with her axe sticking out. This does more damage than the normal spin dash. * Electro-Power Up: Gives herself, or her teammates a boost to their stats for a limited time. Secondary Moves: * Destruction Blast: Charges a ball of black lightning using her hands, before throwing it at a specific place. Once the ball hits something, it deals area damages, exploding like a bomb. The after effects of getting hit by the blast depends on which power scale Keira uses. * Night’s Shield: Creates a shield is any form she likes using her umbrakinesis. * Shaded Current: Channels umbrakinetic energy to her arms, and waves her arms in a slashing motion, sending a shockwave of umbrakinetic energy that goes straight in any direction chosen. * Reflection Barrier: Creates a shield/barrier that protects her completely from not so powerful attacks. * Rampage Cannon: Holds one/two of her arms up, as if using am arm cannon. Charges black lightning using her hands, that are balled up into a fist, before blasting a huge beam of destruction. How long it lasts, range, power, and aim is all up to Keira. * Counter X: If timed correctly when getting attacked, Keira can use this to block their attack, before counter attacking the opponent‘s attack. It’s similar to tai-chi, where you use the opponent’s force and energy against them, like a counter attack. * Ultra Axe: Charges her axe with umbrakinesis and umbra-electrokinesis, and attacks using the powered up axe. It lasts till the amount of energy of both umbra and umbra-electrokinesis is done. * Darkened Shocker: She slashes the enemy twice, is either slash hit, in a blink of an eye, she will then combo into a black lightning-fueled punch that's usually aimed for the chest. This will then cause a minor explosion. * Asterix Lightning: She starts off the attack by shooting an electric arrow at an opponent, which, if hit, 100% stuns them in their place. She then sends umbra-electrokinetic energy to her hands, and proceeds to swiftly create an asterix-shaped lightning(real close to the enemy) using lines, which are created by her hands drawing the lines. Once the asterix is done, she smashes it at the opponent, sending them backwards, before creating a small 'dramatic' explosion. Moves Specially Unlocked Only In Dark Form: * Lightning's Wrath: Keira equips her twin scythes, and creates multiple umbra-electrokinetic shockwaves that home on the enemy. When the shockwaves reach the enemy, they surround the target. At this moment, Keira dashes at the opponent, slashing at them. She then creates an umbra-electro tiger, and it helps Keira deal extra damage. After all that, the shockwaves surrounding the enemy explode, and Keira lands. * Chain Grab: Uses chains to wrap around the target/multiple targets, pulling them towards Keira. * Static Vortex: Creates a vortex using black lightning, anything caught in it would be trapped till the attack fades away. * Danger Spiral: Traps opponent(s) with her chains, and hangs them anywhere. She then chucks them up into the air, only to rise directly above them at faster than the speed of light. Once she's above them, Keira spiral dives straight at the opponent at the exact same speed(faster than the speed of light), with her black lightning surrounding her. Once she has caught the opponent with her spiral, she unleashes the dark lightning that's surrounding her to the opponent, damaging, and knocking them downwards. * Hell Rising: Wraps the opponent with chains, and carries them till the thermosphere. She then blasts them, and smacks them downwards, making sure that they hit the ground painfully hard. * Scarred Fate: Scratches the opponent with a shadowy claw, giving them a black claw mark sign above their heads. The black claw mark sign shows that they have been, 'marked,' and when the opponents with claw marks get attacked by Keira, they will receive extra damage. The claw mark sign will disappear after a few minutes. * Descending Darkness: Temporarily blinds the opponent using her umbrakinesis. The blindness effect lasts only for a few seconds. * Black Ripper: Sends a series of large shock waves that are charged with umbrakinetic energy from the air, before following behind all the shockwaves. Once she reaches the opponent, Keira will use either one of her weapons, and twirl rapidly, becoming similar to a drill. * Death Noose: Commands the chains to tie a knot around the opponent's neck. Once the chains are already tied around the opponent's neck, it tightens its grip. The loose end or the chain will then float upward, leaving the target like a dog mid air on a death leash. (Keira can command the chains to tighten, to loosen, or to stay wrapped around the neck.) * Destruction Dome: Traps opponent in an umbrakinetic dome, before making the dome explode, along with the opponent sealed inside it. This is useful for Keira to be able to distance herself from the opponent, if she’s losing in close combat. Ultimate Moves: * Operation Obliteration: First, she dashes at the enemy with her axe charged with umbra-electrokinetic energy, she then smacks them upwards, sending them flying. Once the axe makes contact with the opponent, it stuns them fully till the ultimate move is over. Next, Keira flies up while the target is falling down. She then uses clawing stab, to catch the falling opponent with her monoclaws, and swings them upwards again, while charging a ball of black lightning in her free hand. This time, she doesn’t swing them upwards, but lets go of the target, doing Asterix Lightning. Finally, she smacks them downwards with the fully charged ball of black lightning, and an inferno of black lightning erupts from the ground, dealing the final blow. * Darkened Destroyer: To start off the combo, she blinds, chains, and stuns the opponent. Then she does Danger Spiral, before finishing it off with a ton of umbra-electrokinetic arrows being homed at the enemy, while she slashes the opponent with umbrakinetic claws. Once the arrows land, she flies upwards, and lands near the screen, as the arrows make a large explosion. After the attack, all the effects of paralysis, and blindness disappear along with the chains. Statistics * Health 5/9: She is quite the tanky one. Although her health isn't as much as the tankers, she doesn't really need to have that much health, as she has incredible speed. * Damage 7/9: Keira's powers at the max are already powerful. She uses a lot of combo strings to try and attack her opponents, and if she does hits you with her ultimate moves... I don't think I need to explain. * Speed 8/9: The winged one is known to be able to travel faster than the speed of light, in her dark form, as well as in her normal form - if she has enough energy to. * Reflexes 4/9: Yeah, she doesn't have the greatest reflexes, nor does she have the best senses to help her with this, but she can manage. * Intelligence 6/9: She usually analyzes her opponent, test how powerful they are, and figure out whether they're the speedy ones, the strategists, the brutal type, etc. In deciding, Keira will think quickly, and make a combo to use. But she can also barge into stuff recklessly, and use the term, "JUST WING IT!" * Regen 3/9: Her recovery time is sorta slow(in her opinion), because she doesn't have any 'super duper healing powers'. Quotes “Life will give us miracles in the darkest of hours, and create unexpected ways to show that we have to keep going. You have a brain. Think. I know it’s not easy, but there’s always a ray of sunshine in the midst of total darkness. You just have to find it.” '- Keira' “All I need is the command and I’ll send them to hell. So what do you say, leader?” '- To Kreon.' "It's normal to fall. That's how you gain experience to level up." '- Keira' “I winged it.“ '- S Rank.' “Heh. Blasted through this part.“ '- A Rank.' “Don't worry. I'll become even better next time.“ '- B Rank.' “Still fine.“ '- C Rank.' “Screw it. It's not over yet.” '- D Rank.' “What a waste.“ '- E Rank.' Weaknesses * The only thing known to counter her Umbra-Electrokinesis is a greater amount of Pure Electrokinesis. * Her Umbrakinesis is countered by a larger power of Photokinesis. * If you manage to ruin her super fast combos, she will be vulnerable till she finds a way to counter your attack. * She is known to be reckless at certain times, in which misleads her to random situations. * Keira's choice of actions will be limited if she’s facing an opponent who can absorb umbrakinesis, umbra-electrokinesis, or both. * Keira is a far ranged attacker, having little close range options. Other than that, she will only come close to attack when she thinks the time is right. So if you're able to come close to her and dodge her moves, she'll have a difficult time facing you. Gallery X-mas Keira.png Keira by N8THEG8.jpg Category:Females Category:Good Category:Hybrids